1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a microcrystalline semiconductor, a method for manufacturing a thin film transistor, and a display device using the thin film transistor.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a kind of field-effect transistor, a thin-film transistor (also referred to as a TFT) having a channel formation region which is formed in a semiconductor layer formed over a substrate having an insulating surface, is known. A technique in which a microcrystalline semiconductor layer having field-effect mobility higher than an amorphous semiconductor layer is used for the semiconductor layer used in the thin film transistor has been disclosed (Patent Document 1). A technique in which a semiconductor layer is formed using silane (SiH4) which is diluted with hydrogen and a rare gas element has been disclosed (Patent Document 2). A typical application example of the thin film transistor is a liquid crystal television device in which the thin film transistor has been put to practical use as a switching transistor in each pixel that forms a display screen.
[Reference]
[Patent Document]
    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2009-044134    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2005-049832